<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】ロリータ by kagami6034</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348604">【Dickjay】ロリータ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034'>kagami6034</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※一応19世紀英国パロ　※モブ視点です　</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Dickjay】ロリータ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※誤字脱字や文法が間違えるところは、いっぱいあるかましれません！※</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>あの子の朝一番の仕事は、ディックマスターの腕の中から抜け出すことです。私たちは使用人として何も言いません。いいえ、言うことはできません。メイド長は既に何度も使用人全員に警告したことがあり、ディックマスターを起こすのは、あの子だけの仕事です。</p><p>「おはようございます、ディックお兄様」<br/>「おはよう、ジェイ、今日も可愛いね」</p><p>ディックマスターに私たちが仕えて着替えを終えたからこそ、ベッドに横たわっているあの子の番です。しかし、私たちがあの子に仕えてはないし、ディックマスターいつも自ら手を下して、あの子の服を着替えます。これは主人のなすべきことではないのに、私たちは使用人としてあの子に関することは、何をすることはありません。</p><p>毎朝、ディックマスターはあの子に豪華なワンピースを着て、頭に精巧な髪飾りを付けて、リボンがついたメリージェーンを履いて、その時のあの子、まるでお金持ちさん屋のお嬢様みたいです。</p><p>「似合うよ、ジェイ」<br/>「そうですか？」</p><p>ディックマスターの話が聞いたとにかんで笑っていたあの子が、あっちを向いたりこっちを向いたり、その動きについて使う布が多くなるスカートの裾が舞ってきます。でも私たちは使用人として見てはいけません。終わるまでずっと目を伏せました。<br/>一回、隣でかわいいとうっかり言ちゃった女性の使用人から聞いたことがあり、翌日彼女は転勤になったそうでした。</p><p>ディックマスターはあの子のために、よく服飾を扱う商会や靴を扱う商会などを呼んできて、色んな特注品を注文した。でも一度あったことがあり、ある商人があの子の手を触ったからそうで、ディックマスターはブチキレました。可哀想な、グレイソン貴族を怒らせたっら、この国の社交はもう無理ではないです。</p><p>使用人でさえ、あの子から話しかけてくることは許されますが、こちらから話しかけてはいけません。あの子を見ると同時に、掃除途中の使用人やメイドがいちいち手を止めて、廊下の端に下がってます。幸い、あの子は私たち使用人に難癖をつけず、いつも私たちの前を優雅に通り過ぎていました。</p><p>一部の使用人の中に、あの子のことを「大邸の天使」と呼んでいますが、ディックマスターに知られたら、使用人全員に罰を与えるに違いないです。軽いならは晩飯がなし、まずいならまた大勢の新人を募集することになります。だから執事長は何度も何度も私たちに警告します：ディックマスターの前に、あの子の事何も言わないでください。</p><p>ところで、以前の私ずっとあること気になっていました。ここの給料が高いなのに、なぜ使用人が変わったの速いですか。</p><p>でもある日、私はちょうどある客用の部屋を掃除する番になりました。入ろうとしたら、中から大人の息づかいと子供のうめき声が聞こえてきました。</p><p>私すぐドアを閉めて、できる限り静かにあそこから出て行ました。</p><p>この事は誰にも言けないとすぐ認識しました。このままこの秘密を持って、私と一緒に墓に入ることにしようと決めました。</p><p>次の日、廊下でジャンパースカートとピンクなブラウス着ているあの子と会って、いつものように廊下の端に下がると、あの子は突然私を呼び止め、昨日の午後からとこにいたと尋ねました。</p><p>私はこう答えました：昨日の午後からクリーニング屋で手伝いました。<br/>あの子はうなずいて、もう用事がないと言いました。</p><p>突然、テディベアを抱いたあの子は何かを思い出したように、こちに振り向けなから微笑みました。</p><p>「命拾いした、よかったね」</p><p>ああ、そうだ、あの子のフルネームはジェイソン、ディックマスターのお弟さんそうです。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>